lf2modsfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Firen
Overview Firen is one of the heroes in LF2. Being a fire-themed character, he is the only hero that can burn opponents. Advantages Firen is highly capable of damaging many opponents at once. He can block numerous projectiles with certain special moves. In ranged combat, Firen enjoys his ability to shoot fire balls which cost very low mana and fly very quickly, requiring good reaction to dodge or defend. All his special moves have a fire element, causing opponents to burn and preventing them from avoiding combos. Louis and Knight's armors cannot block these attacks too. Disadvantages Most of Firen's special moves takes high mana, and Explosion requires 40hp( 8%) Basic Moves Movement Speed Firen runs at a speed of 9.6. Punch Firen has a pretty slow punch (3 frames) and a short range. Firen has arguably the worst punch after Louis. Other heroes with the same punching speed has larger range, while those with the same range have faster punching speed. Last Punch Firen's last punch consists two attacks. The first one comes quickly (3 frames), dealing 10 damage and not causing the opponent the fall. The second hit is slower (9 frames after the first hit), but deals 45 damage and knocks the opponent. The first hit gains Firen an advantage in case his third punch lands at the same time as his opponent's. Jump Attack Firen's jump attack has an average speed (3 frames), deals 35 damage and knocks the opponent. Dash Attack Firen's dash attack is quite slow (4 frames). It deals standard 70 damage. Run Attack Firen's run attack quickly deals 50 damage (4 frames). The duration where it can hit the opponent is long (8 frames), often causing a computer player to get himself into the attack when the player would otherwise miss the attack. His run attack does not take a single frame to pull in, thus he is immediately free after the damaging duration. Special Moves Fire Ball *Input Method: D>A (+A+A) *MP Usage: 75 (15%) Firen shoots a fire ball that deals 45 damage and burns the opponent upon hit. Fire balls fly very quickly while it only take 6 frames for Firen to shoot a fire ball. It can be continued twice to shoot 2 more Fire balls. They usually hit, except when the opponent is close to the wall. Blaze *Input Method: D>J (D or J to stop) *MP Usage: 75 (+10+10+...) Firen runs forward with a blaze all over his body, leaving a fire trace behind. It takes 6 frames to start and deals 45 damage. The fire trace will deal 15 damage and it will stay for about 3 seconds(90 frames). Although Blaze deals a pretty low damage to single opponent, it is very useful in dealing multiple opponents. Inferno *Input Method: DvJ *MP Usage: 150 (+10+10+...) Firen blows a flame that deals 85 damage and burns the opponent upon hit (10 frames). The flame will slowly move forward, while it can hit multiple opponents and lasts for 30 frames. It can block most of the projectiles (except Critical Shot and Shockwave moves). Explosion *Input Method: DvJ *MP Usage: 300+40hp (60%+8%) Firen summons an explosion around him. It takes 9 frames to hit, and it lasts for 30 frames. It can also deal a great 125 damage. Firen light red HP will be damaged by 40 damage, enabling him to fully regenerate. Data Changing Prominent techniques: *type: 0 **itr effect: 2 **HP consumption move **state: - Cannot be damaged by enemy units on fire *type: 3 **state: 15 - inert object This is an unfinished page. You can help by expanding it.